


Невозможный треугольник

by Korue



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:36:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7329805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korue/pseuds/Korue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они друг другу сразу не понравились.</p><p>*Невозможный треугольник (Треугольник Пенроуза ) – одна из основных невозможных фигур. Оптическая иллюзия, фигура, которая кажется невозможной из-за противоречивых соединений своих элементов. На самом деле все невозможные фигуры могут существовать в реальном мире.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Невозможный треугольник

**Такасуги**

Хиджиката ему сразу не понравился.  
Всё случилось, когда они с Гинтоки и Кацурой обсуждали предстоящую вылазку. Точнее, они с Кацурой обсуждали, а Гинтоки дрых, пристроив голову на скрещённых руках.   
Такасуги скатывал шарики из бумаги и бросал в него, но Гинтоки продолжал спать, безмятежно, как младенец. Некоторые шарики скатились на стол, но большая часть так и застряла в его волосах. Такасуги, почти не слушая Кацуру, представлял, как протянет руку и стряхнёт их одним быстрым движением, едва дотронувшись до тёплых кудрей.  
Было лениво, сонно и, пожалуй, хорошо.   
А потом в коридоре раздался слоновий топот, будто кто-то бежал сломя голову. Дверь с грохотом распахнулась, и в комнату ввалился запыхавшийся очкарик.  
– Гин-сан! – выпалил он с порога. – Они вернулись!  
Такасуги невольно нахмурился. Обычно очкарик был смехотворно вежлив – если он забыл поздороваться, значит, случилось что-то из ряда вон выходящее.  
Гинтоки душераздирающе зевнул.  
– Что стряслось, Пацуан? Кто вернулся, АКБ-48?  
Очкарик нетерпеливо мотнул головой.  
– Шинсенгуми вернулись! Пойдём скорее!  
И, не дожидаясь ответа, выбежал из комнаты.  
– Уже? – Кацура нахмурился. – Мы же договаривались на конец месяца. Неужели что-то случилось?  
– Забей, Зура, – Гинтоки провёл рукой по волосам, безошибочно стряхивая бумажные шарики. – Второстепенные персонажи на всё пойдут ради эфирного времени, тебе ли не знать.   
– Я не… На что ты намекаешь?!  
Гинтоки зевнул и встал, подхватив боккен.  
– Пойду посмотрю на них. Спорим, они все сделали себе ирокезы, чтобы привлечь внимание.  
– Лучше всего привлекает внимание афро, – Кацура тоже встал. – Пойдём и мы. Заодно познакомишься.  
Это уже адресовалось Такасуги. Он не ответил, слушая шаги Гинтоки, быстрые и торопливые, словно тот с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не перейти на бег.

Во дворе стоял военный джип с брезентовым верхом, вокруг уже сгрудились люди Кацуры. Мелкая сестра Камуи мячиком напрыгивала на невероятно рыжего лохматого парня.  
– Афро! Твоё афро стало ещё больше, скоро от тебя ничего, кроме волос, не останется.  
– Не наседай так на Сайто-сана, Кагура-чан, ты его смущаешь. Сайто-сан, простите, мы только хотели узнать насчет Оки…  
– Заткнись!  
Мелкая ударом ноги отправила очкарика в недолгий полёт.   
– Сайто-доно? – удивлённо сказал Кацура. – Какая… неожиданность. Надо поздороваться.  
Он спустился с энгава так поспешно, что чуть не споткнулся.   
Такасуги прислонился к стене, скрестил руки на груди и поискал взглядом Гинтоки. Тот нашёлся не сразу – сначала Такасуги услышал его голос.   
– Я думал, ты сменишь имидж. Где чёрный сюртук на алой подкладке? Голубое хаори, наконец? Набриолиненные волосы или лысый череп – хоть что-то?  
– С чего бы мне бриться налысо? – отвечал ему кто-то, кого Такасуги не видел за спинами столпившихся Джои.  
– Чтобы привлечь внимание аудитории. Ты отсутствовал так долго, что зрители напрочь тебя позабыли. Даже я с трудом могу вспомнить твоё имя. Как там… Оогуши?  
– Какой я тебе Оогуши?!  
Толпа расступилась, и Такасуги наконец увидел, с кем разговаривал Гинтоки. Хиджиката Тоширо.  
Они не встречались раньше, но Такасуги, конечно, знал в лицо замкомандующего Шинсенгуми. Его часто показывали в новостях.  
– Я по тебе так скучал, – протянул Гинтоки тем нудным тоном, который ненавидели все, кто его знал. – Чем меньше оставалось бутылок в баре, тем сильнее скучал. А уж как скучала хозяйка закусочной – то и дело спрашивала, не умер ли ты, не уехал ли из страны. Слышишь, Оогуши-кун, в мире есть женщина, которая тебя ждёт. Надеюсь, ты не разучился пользоваться своим мечом?  
Он похабно поиграл бровями. Хиджиката смотрел на него со снисходительностью, которую обычно приберегают для умственно отсталых и лучших друзей. Такасуги этот взгляд совсем не понравился.  
– Кто бы говорил. Ты свой меч используешь только, когда показывают прогноз погоды.  
– Не говори о прогнозе погоды небрежно! Это святое!  
– Почему вы приехали раньше времени? – спросил Хиджикату Кацура. – И где остальные? Что-то случилось?  
– Всё в порядке. Решили вас проведать.  
– Зура, пошли в дом скорее!  
– Лидер, вы, как всегда, правы. Важные вопросы нельзя обсуждать на улице.  
– Накроем стол и будем праздновать!  
– Великолепная идея. Разделить пищу с союзниками – лучший способ укрепить дружеские связи.  
– Кацура-сан, она просто хочет набить живот, неважно, по какому поводу.  
Кацура вместе с рыжим, который за всё время не проронил ни слова, поднялись на энгава.   
– Сайто-доно, я рад, что вы приехали. Есть множество вещей, которые мы можем обсудить…  
Рыжий шёл, низко опустив голову, – как успел заметить Такасуги, он покраснел до ушей.  
Следом проскакали дети, потом потянулись остальные.   
– Не верю, что ты умудрился выпить всё спиртное в баре за полгода, – говорил Хиджиката на ходу. – У тебя кишка тонка…  
Он увидел Такасуги и замер на середине шага. Взгляд стал холодным и цепким, мышцы напряглись – Такасуги заметил, как он перенёс вес тела на левую ногу, и презрительно усмехнулся.   
– Такасуги Шинске, – процедил Хиджиката.  
Такасуги изобразил поклон.  
– Демонический замкомандующего Шинсенгуми… Ах да, Шинсенгуми ведь больше нет, как я мог забыть.   
Хиджиката недобро прищурился.  
Гинтоки поднялся на энгава и оказался между ними.   
– Дети, не ссорьтесь, иначе лишу сладкого.  
«Нашёл чем напугать», – подумал Такасуги.  
– Нашёл чем напугать, – фыркнул Хиджиката. – Идиот с сахарной ватой вместо мозга.  
– И это говорит человек с майонезом вместо…  
Хиджиката пнул его в колено, Гинтоки ловко увернулся.  
– Насилие – последний аргумент проигравших. Ты плохой парень, Хиджиката-кун? В школе ты был хулиганом и щеголял ирокезом?  
Это «Хиджиката-кун» он тянул особенно противным голосом. Точно как когда-то тянул «Такасуги-кун», настолько мерзко, что кулаки начинали чесаться.   
Хиджиката закатил глаза и презрительно фыркнул – точно как когда-то фыркал он сам.  
– Я и без ирокеза надеру тебе зад.   
Он выбросил сигарету и прошёл мимо, обдав Такасуги запахом дыма и неприязненным взглядом.  
– Ты живёшь в мире мечтаний! – крикнул Гинтоки.  
Такасуги хотел сказать что-нибудь ехидное, но увидел, как он смотрит Хиджикате вслед, и растерял все слова. Гинтоки смотрел с теплотой, и симпатией, и… радостью. На Такасуги он никогда так не смотрел, ни сейчас, ни десять лет назад.

**Хиджиката**

Такасуги ему сразу не понравился.  
И проблема заключалась не в террористическом прошлом – Хиджиката был не настолько щепетилен. И не в том, что Такасуги оказался хитрозадым ублюдком со змеиной усмешкой, которую так и тянуло стереть ударом. И даже не в том, как он смотрел на Гинтоки, когда думал, что никто не видит.   
Проблема заключалась в том, что Гинтоки тоже смотрел.   
Хиджиката перехватил всего один взгляд, но ему этого хватило. Гинтоки смотрел на Такасуги с мягкой тёплой симпатией – на Хиджикату он так не смотрел никогда.  
Ничего удивительного, что всего через пару часов знакомства с Такасуги Шинске Хиджиката успел пожалеть, что не познакомился с ним намного раньше - убил бы давным-давно и сейчас горя бы не знал.  
– Не понимаю, как ты можешь ему доверять, – сказал он Гинтоки, когда вечеринка стала достаточно шумной, чтобы никто их не услышал.  
– Запросто. Строгий ошейник, ярко выраженная доминантность – при соблюдении этих условий ты тоже сможешь доверять Садахару.  
Хиджиката посмотрел на него выразительно.  
– Узнаю этот взгляд… У тебя диарея, я прав? Диарея?  
Вместо ответа Хиджиката что есть силы наступил ему на ногу.  
– Ай! Больно, между прочим.  
Хиджиката бросил быстрый взгляд на Такасуги, сидевшего напротив. Тот, казалось, не интересовался ничем, кроме своей пиалы. Похоже, он был из тех людей, которые могут просидеть весь вечер, уткнувшись в телефон.  
– Расслабься, – Гинтоки наконец перестал паясничать. – Ты же доверяешь Оките-куну.  
– Смеёшься? Я ему дохлую кошку не доверю.  
– А свою жизнь?  
Хиджиката задумался. Сого пытался убить его по двадцать пять раз в день, но в бою ему можно было доверять без сомнений: он бы защитил Хиджикату от кого угодно. Чтобы потом убить самому.   
– Я его всю жизнь знаю, – продолжил Гинтоки.  
«Это-то меня и беспокоит», – хотел сказать Хиджиката, но не успел.   
– Гин-сан! – рядом возник Шинпачи. – Скорее, нужна твоя помощь! Элизабет-сан и Сайто-сан – думаю, они собираются драться.  
Гинтоки поковырял пальцем в ухе.  
– Это взрослые дела, Шинпачи, не вмешивайся.  
– Но они взяли свои мечи!  
– Ещё бы, они же мужики. Вот будь они женщинами, я бы сходил посмотреть, а так…  
– Гин-сан, не будь таким равнодушным, вдруг они убьют друг друга?  
Гинтоки закатил глаза.  
– Шинпачи, я рассказывал тебе про цветочки и пчёлок?  
– Нет.  
– Ужасный пробел в воспитании. Слушай, бывают неправильные пчёлки и…  
– Хватит нести чушь! – Шинпачи стащил Гинтоки со стула и уволок за собой.  
Хиджиката посмотрел им вслед, чувствуя облегчение. Наконец-то он остался один – насколько можно быть одному в такой толпе.  
То, что Гинтоки знал Такасуги всю жизнь, заставляло нервничать. Было ли у них что-то во время войны или раньше, когда они вместе учились? Если и не было, Такасуги, судя по всему, согласился бы наверстать упущенное по первому свистку.  
Хиджиката напомнил себе, что Гинтоки не из тех, кто станет крутить одновременно с двумя, но это успокаивало слабо. Они ведь переспали всего раз – в тот день, когда Шинсенгуми покидали Эдо. А потом полгода не виделись. И все эти полгода Гинтоки провёл с Такасуги, так что технически это было не одновременно.  
Хиджиката снова украдкой посмотрел на Такасуги и столкнулся с ним взглядом. Тот ухмылялся этой своей мерзкой улыбкой и смотрел в упор:   
– У меня что-то не так с лицом?  
С лицом у него всё было так, это Хиджиката заметил сразу.  
– Откуда мне знать, – сказал он хмуро. – Я не пластический хирург.  
Ухмылка Такасуги стала ещё шире.  
– Мне кажется, или заместителю командующего я не нравлюсь?  
Чтобы перекричать шум вечеринки, ему пришлось повысить голос – удивительно, как при этом он умудрялся сохранять насмешливый и вальяжный тон.  
Хиджиката достал из рукава сигареты, щёлкнул зажигалкой и закурил, позволяя никотину успокоить натянутые нервы.  
– А почему ты должен мне нравиться? – поинтересовался он наконец. – Ты был нашим врагом, долгие годы вставлял нам палки в колёса, однажды даже устроил бунт.   
Такасуги приподнял брови.  
– Бунт может устроить только член отряда. Не помню, чтобы меня принимали в Шинсенгуми.  
– Тебя бы и не приняли, – заверил его Хиджиката. – Ты манипулировал Ито, использовал его, а потом подставил. Он погиб из-за тебя. Как и сёгун.  
– Я думал, сёгун погиб из-за вашей некомпетентности, – протянул Такасуги.  
Хиджиката стиснул пальцы так сильно, что сломал сигарету. Он бы с большим удовольствием сломал кое-кому шею и не стал это скрывать:  
– Мир, должно быть, в полной заднице, – он так старался говорить спокойно, что скулы заныли, – раз мне приходится сотрудничать с тобой вместо того, чтобы прикончить, как ты, несомненно, заслуживаешь.  
Смазливая рожа Такасуги прямо-таки лучилась самодовольством.  
– Сейчас мы союзники, так что тебе придётся потерпеть.   
– Знаю. Но ты всё равно не входишь в число людей, которым я доверю свою спину.  
Такасуги тряхнул чёлкой так, что стал виден второй, закрытый, глаз. Кто-то другой с таким увечьем выглядел бы уязвимым и слабым, но только не он.  
– А Гинтоки совсем не против повернуться ко мне спиной.  
Даже дурак понял бы, что речь сейчас идёт не о доверии.  
– Просто он знает, что успеет отразить твой удар.  
– А ты в своих силах не уверен?  
– Предпочитаю бить на упреждение.  
Такасуги улыбнулся особенно неприятно. Хиджиката был уверен, что он предложит выйти и разобраться, но он всего лишь взял бутылку.  
– Не откажешься выпить со мной?   
Хиджиката поднял свою пиалу.  
– За доверие?  
Такасуги хмыкнул.  
– И за скорость реакции.  
На мгновение между ними установилось понимание – не дружеское, нет. Это было понимание из разряда «я тебя убью – попытайся».   
– Вот вы где!  
Кацура обрушился на плечи так внезапно, что Хиджиката расплескал сакэ.  
– Пьёте? – поинтересовался он громогласно. – Отлично… это просто отлично! Давайте выпьем вм… вместе.  
– Ты уже напился, – сказал Такасуги, хмурясь.   
– Эли и Афро его бросили, – сообщила Кагура, выдвигаясь из-за спины Кацуры, – вот он и дуется.  
– Лидер, всё не так! Я просто хочу выпить с друзьями. Разве это плохо? Разве друзья должны вот так скрываться ото всех?  
Кацура шмыгнул носом. Такасуги смотрел на него, приподняв брови.   
– Думаю… я не хочу ничего знать об этом.  
Хиджиката впервые был с ним согласен.  
– Почему бы тебе не поискать своих друзей? – он попытался стряхнуть Кацуру, но тот вцепился в него как клещ-переросток.  
– Но ведь вы и есть мои друзья, – продолжая обнимать Хиджикату одной рукой, другой он схватил бутылку. – Давайте выпьем вчетвером, как в старые доб… рые времена.  
– Ты спутал его с Сакамото.  
Кацура нахмурился.  
– А какая разница?  
– Вот поэтому у тебя и проблемы с друзьями, – фыркнул Хиджиката.   
Ему всё-таки удалось сгрузить Кацуру на стул и встать.   
– Пойду покурю.  
Он думал, что Такасуги пойдёт следом, но ошибся. Когда спустя десять минут он вернулся в комнату, Гинтоки и Кацура в обнимку распевали песни. Такасуги нигде не было.

**Такасуги**

Такасуги не ревновал, нет.  
Он не имел права на ревность – всё, что было между ним и Гинтоки когда-то, они собственноручно обезглавили и зарыли вместе с Шоё.  
Конечно, Такасуги не ждал, что Гинтоки будет хранить обет безбрачия – он ведь и сам не ушёл в монахи. Но если для него все мужчины и женщины, с которыми он спал, не имели значения, то Гинтоки был другим. Такасуги знал это и даже сумел себя убедить, что это его не волнует.   
Он представлял Гинтоки с женщиной, красивой, спокойной и понимающей, – идеальный вариант, чтобы залечить душевные раны и начать новую жизнь. Такой союз был ему понятен, такое он бы смог игнорировать, но всё оказалось намного хуже.  
Такасуги бы принял любую женщину, или мужчину, или тентаклевого монстра, но только не Хиджикату.   
Хиджиката обладал взрывным характером и носорожьим упорством – однозначно, он не был человеком, с которым можно создать тихую гавань. Если Гинтоки выбрал его, то уж точно не ради удобства, даже Такасуги это понимал.   
У Хиджикаты был тот набор качеств, которые он привык уважать. При других обстоятельствах они могли бы стать друзьями или надёжными союзниками.  
Кроме того, Хиджиката был красивым, и Такасуги периодически ловил себя на том, что рассматривает его с вполне определённым интересом. При других обстоятельствах они могли бы стать не только друзьями.  
Как бы Такасуги ни хотелось, игнорировать Хиджикату он не мог.  
Неприятнее всего было наблюдать за ними с Гинтоки – прошло всего пять дней, а Такасуги от них уже тошнило. Они азартно перебрасывались репликами, обменивались тычками, орали друг на друга, брызгая слюной, – и всё это несомненно приносило обоим удовольствие. И ещё взгляды. Даже когда Гинтоки закатывал глаза и, намеренно гнусавя, выдавал очередную порцию пошлых шуток, а Хиджиката прикладывал его лицом о стол, не пытаясь соизмерять силу, они всё равно смотрели друг на друга с доверием, с пониманием, которое рождается только между теми, кто знает друг друга как самого себя. У Такасуги всё внутри переворачивалось, когда он видел эти взгляды. Когда он воочию видел, что у него было и что он потерял навсегда.  
Ночами он лежал без сна, думая про них. Они сейчас тоже не спали, в этом Такасуги не сомневался. Наверняка запирались в комнате и трахались до утра как кролики. Гинтоки всегда был вынослив, да и Хиджиката производил впечатление неутомимого партнёра – наконец встретившись с Гинтоки, он должен был не выпускать его из койки. Такасуги бы на его месте не выпускал.   
Он не отчаялся настолько, чтобы подсматривать за ними. И, конечно, не позволял себе фантазировать про них. Только думал иногда, изменились ли пристрастия Гинтоки в постели, стал ли он более сдержанным или более опытным? А Хиджиката – нравились ли ему какие-нибудь извращения, предпочитал ли он доминировать?.. Мысли сворачивали на опасную дорожку, Такасуги накидывал юкату и шёл покурить.  
Гинтоки всегда выползал из комнаты ближе к обеду, а Хиджиката вставал рано и выглядел при этом усталым и невыспавшимся. Завидовать было бы унизительно, поэтому Такасуги просто злился.  
Злость свивалась внутри холодной змеёй, стягивала лёгкие, не давая дышать. Злость вынуждала делать глупости. Такасуги не любил злиться, не любил терять контроль над собой – обычно он стремился как можно скорее устранить источник раздражения. Но сейчас это было невозможно, и злость всё нарастала, бурлила, не находя выхода. Долго так продолжаться не могло.

На пятый день после приезда Шинсенгуми Кацура собрал военный совет. Обычно в совет входили они трое и иногда Элизабет или дети и собака Гинтоки, но сегодня, когда Такасуги вошёл в комнату, там уже сидел Хиджиката с неизменным Сайто за спиной. Сидел на его месте, кстати.  
Такасуги остановился, жалея, что оставил Кихейтай с Камуи: Бансай за плечом ему бы сейчас не помешал. «И это стало бы похоже на встречу якудза», – подумал он кисло.  
– В чём дело? – резко спросил Хиджиката.  
Такасуги покачал головой и сел рядом с ним, на шаг опередив Гинтоки.   
– Элизабет удалось выяснить, что в нашу сторону движется отряд Нараку, – Кацура постучал пальцем по карте. – Их около двадцати, они в нескольких часах пути. Были, когда их засекли.  
– Разведчики, – сказал Хиджиката.  
– Или решили сгонять за выпивкой, – внёс ценное предположение Гинтоки.   
– Даже если и так, очень скоро они наткнутся на нас, – продолжил Кацура. – Нужно их устранить.  
– Если они исчезнут в этом квадрате, враг будет знать, где нас искать, – заметил Такасуги. – Нужно…  
– Увести их в сторону, – Хиджиката ткнул пальцем в карту, – вот сюда, например. Здесь...  
– Дорожная развязка, – кивнул Такасуги. – Их командованию придётся прочесать всю область до реки, а мы тем временем…  
– Переберёмся на другую базу.  
– Не делайте так больше, – попросил Гинтоки. – Выглядит жутко.  
– Кто этим займётся? – спросил Кацура.  
– Я, – хором сказали Такасуги с Хиджикатой.  
– Хочу размяться, – добавил Хиджиката.  
– Слишком опасно, – Такасуги посмотрел на Кацуру. – Нельзя рисковать заместителем командующего, ведь он – наша связь с Шинсенгуми.  
Хиджиката повернулся к нему, глаза у него посветлели от бешенства. «Красивый», – подумал Такасуги с холодной злостью.  
– Их всего двадцать. За кого ты меня принимаешь?  
Такасуги пожал плечами.   
– Мне ничего неизвестно о твоих боевых навыках, зато я уверен в себе. На войне мне приходилось иметь дело с гораздо большим количеством врагов.  
– С войны немало лет утекло.   
Они сцепились взглядами.   
– Я пойду, – сказал Гинтоки.  
Такасуги вдруг понял, что на несколько секунд забыл о его существовании. Раньше с ним такого не случалось.  
Гинтоки встал и потянулся.  
– Никем из вас рисковать нельзя. Хиджиката-кун обеспечивает нашу связь с Шинсенгуми, Такасуги-кун обеспечивает поддержку Харусамэ, а Зура-кун обеспечивает нам веселье круглые сутки.  
– Не Зура-кун, Кацура-кун!  
– В то же время я не могу обеспечить даже себя самого. Эта работка как раз для меня.  
– Глупости, – буркнул Хиджиката.  
– Обойдёмся, – поддержал Такасуги. Ему в голову пришла отличная мысль. – Если заместитель командующего хочет размяться, я могу поехать с ним.  
«И устроить ему настоящую разминку», – добавил он мысленно. Хиджиката посмотрел, прищурившись.  
– Отлично.  
Сайто написал что-то в блокноте и повернул его так, чтобы всем было видно: «Позвольте нам с Эли разобраться».  
– Решено, – бодро сказал Кацура, – Гинтоки, ты понял, что надо делать. Бери машину и вперёд.

Было уже темно, когда Такасуги вышел на энгава, чтобы покурить. Тонкий бледный месяц висел в чёрном небе, в кустах стрекотали цикады, прозрачный дым поднимался вверх лоскутами. Такасуги пожалел, что у него нет сигарет. Хотелось жадно затягиваться, обдирая горло никотином, но табак в кисэру заканчивался слишком быстро, а в окрестных деревеньках вряд ли продавали тот сорт кидзами, который ему нравился.  
Гинтоки уехал несколько часов назад, а остальные начали готовиться к передислокации. Кацура разделил всех на маленькие группки: одни должны были ехать на машинах, другие – идти пешком. Выдвигаться полагалось в разные стороны, чтобы потом окольными путями прийти на новую базу. Часть людей уже разошлись, в том числе дети Гинтоки, которых сопровождал Сайто.  
Такасуги курил, игнорируя доносившийся из дома шум. Всё, что он сейчас слышал, – это голос злости. Он представлял её как тугую пружину, которую удерживала в сжатом состоянии только его воля. Чем дальше, тем сильнее становилось сопротивление. Ничего хорошего это не сулило.  
Такасуги как раз решил, что всем будет лучше, если он вернётся в космос и присоединится к Камуи, когда позади хлопнула дверь – кто-то вышел на энгава.  
– Чёрт, – сказал Хиджиката.  
«Чёрт», – подумал Такасуги. Хиджиката был последним человеком, которого он сейчас хотел видеть.   
– В чём дело? – спросил он насмешливо. – Моё присутствие испортило тебе настроение?   
– Я пришёл всего лишь за небольшой порцией никотина, – отозвался Хиджиката. – На такую дозу отравы я не рассчитывал.  
Тем не менее он не ушёл – встал на расстоянии вытянутой руки, прислонившись к опорному столбу, достал сигареты и закурил. Потянуло едким дымом.  
– Высматриваешь Гинтоки? Он большой мальчик, справится без твоих молитв.  
Такасуги и хотел бы смолчать, но злость подталкивала, вынуждая говорить то, что говорить не следовало. «Доза отравы»? Если кто здесь был отравлен, так это он сам.  
Хиджиката молчал, попыхивая сигаретой, потом сказал сквозь зубы:  
– Почему бы тебе не отстать от Гинтоки?  
– А я к нему пристаю?  
– Ты смотришь, – Хиджиката почти выплюнул это. – Пялишься так, что только слепой не заметит. Не знаю, что там у вас было раньше, но это осталось в прошлом, так что подрочи в туалете и успокойся.  
– Ты сейчас не в Шинсенгуми, здесь никто не будет дрочить по твоему приказу.  
– Можешь не дрочить, – разрешил Хиджиката. – Только отвали от него.  
– Или что?  
– Или я тебя отважу.  
Такасуги вдруг стало так хорошо и спокойно – впервые за эти пять дней. Он тщательно выбил кисэру, убрал её в рукав и поднялся на ноги.  
Хиджиката стоял, скрестив руки на груди, в темноте был виден только огонёк сигареты. Такасуги подошёл к нему нарочито медленно.  
– Позволишь?   
Не дожидаясь разрешения, он протянул руку и вынул сигарету у Хиджикаты изо рта. Жадно обхватил губами фильтр, затянулся глубоко, как и хотел, наслаждаясь грубым горьким вкусом. Он больше не сдерживался – пружина распрямилась, злость затопила всё существо. Это было на удивление приятно – просто отпустить себя.  
– Благодарю, – он протянул сигарету фильтром вперёд, словно собираясь всунуть Хиджикате в рот, но тот перехватил его руку.  
– Оставь себе.  
Хватка была крепкая – горячие жёсткие пальцы. Такасуги облизнулся, чувствуя, как нарастает возбуждение, и ударил другой рукой.  
Хиджиката ждал этого и уклонился, одновременно пытаясь провести болевой. Такасуги вывернулся, пнул его в колено – Хиджиката отшатнулся и тут же ударил по ногам. Такасуги упал, перекатился и подставил подножку. Они вместе обрушились на пол, Такасуги двинул Хиджикату локтем в солнечное сплетение. Его вело от злости, от кружащей голову свободы и от возбуждения. Они перекатились, Хиджиката оказался сверху, упираясь локтем ему в горло, Такасуги почувствовал, что у него тоже стоит, и засмеялся.  
– Ну и ну, – сказал знакомый голос. – Ни на секунду нельзя оставить без присмотра.

**Хиджиката**

Хиджиката не ревновал, нет. Он просто был в бешенстве.  
За пять дней, прошедших с их приезда, секса ему так и не обломилось. В первую ночь Гинтоки надрался и блевал вместе с Кацурой. Во вторую он участвовал в вылазке. На третью ночь Кагура объелась, не могла уснуть, и Гинтоки сидел с ней. На четвёртую Хиджиката вырубился, проспав до утра, и проснулся с твёрдым намерением не ждать милостей от судьбы. На пятую ночь он пришёл к Гинтоки в комнату, они заперлись и уже приступили к делу, как в дверь начали ломиться дети. Оказалось, что пропал Садахару, и Йорозуя вместе с насильно завербованным Хиджикатой несколько часов искала его по округе. Садахару нашёлся под утро в одной из деревень в компании симпатичной болонки.   
То, что у собаки была личная жизнь, а у Хиджикаты – нет, наводило на размышления. В частности, о том, что Гинтоки его больше не хочет.  
Они очень долго шли от взаимного раздражения до взаимоуважения, от дружбы до чего-то совсем другого, а когда наконец осознали, чего хотят друг от друга, времени уже не осталось. Жизнь надолго развела их в стороны, и, пока Хиджикаты не было, Гинтоки примирился со своим бывшим лучшим другом. Со своим немного больше, чем другом. Возможно, они решили возродить их немного больше, чем дружбу – Хиджиката бы не удивился.  
Обычно он не обращал внимания на внешность мужчин, но Такасуги не оставлял выбора. Он так себя вёл, так двигался, так одевался, что притягивал взгляд, даже просто входя в комнату. Хиджиката ловил себя на том, что рассматривает его: профиль, шею, ключицы в слишком свободном запахе юкаты. Возможно, он не ограничился бы одними взглядами – не будь Гинтоки и не будь Такасуги таким ублюдком. То есть никогда.  
Ещё Такасуги всё время крутился возле Гинтоки – куда бы тот ни пошёл, он всегда был рядом. Если Хиджиката не успевал занять место, ему приходилось садиться напротив и наблюдать за тем, как Такасуги опирается на плечо Гинтоки и шепчет что-то, прижимаясь слишком близко, а ворот его юкаты загибается так, что можно увидеть сосок. Гинтоки же ничего не замечал: он не обращал на Такасуги внимания, как не обращают внимания на собственную руку или ногу – часть себя.  
Всё это бесило. Ночами Хиджиката фантазировал – а что ещё ему оставалось – о том, как убивает Такасуги. А иногда – не только убивает, но такие фантазии он старался игнорировать.   
Ещё чаще он размышлял про них с Гинтоки.   
У него не было времени выяснить пристрастия Гинтоки в сексе: в их единственный раз всё было слишком отчаянно, горько и осторожно. Но Такасуги уж точно знал всё о том, что Гинтоки любит, какие у него тайные слабости и эрогенные зоны. Думать об этом было больно, а не думать – невозможно.  
Ночами Хиджиката изводил себя подозрениями, а днём ходил угрюмый и злой, срываясь на окружающих. Узнай Сого, что Такасуги всего за несколько дней довёл его до такого состояния, удавился бы от зависти.  
Раздражение нарастало день ото дня и, не находя выхода, превращалось в неконтролируемое бешенство. От одного вида Такасуги кровь начинала стучать в ушах, а глаза застилало красной пеленой.   
С этим нужно было что-то делать, и Хиджиката ухватился за возможность сорвать злость на отряде Нараку. Он уже представлял, как выпустит пар, перебив их, а потом, на холодную голову, пойдёт к Гинтоки и поговорит с ним начистоту. Но и здесь его ждала неудача – по вине Такасуги, разумеется. В итоге спускать пар отправился Гинтоки, который в этом уж точно не нуждался. 

Пытаясь отвлечься, Хиджиката проследил, чтобы детей в сопровождении Сайто отослали с базы первыми. Он и Элизабет хотел с ними отправить, но Кацура почему-то воспротивился. От души с ним поругавшись, Хиджиката решил немного проветриться – и, разумеется, столкнулся с Такасуги.  
Один на один с ним, без Гинтоки, без свидетелей и без возможности применить оружие – если и случались ситуации хуже, Хиджикате они сейчас не вспомнились.  
Дальше всё было как в тумане. Кровь стучала в висках, мышцы дрожали от напряжения, а бешенство подхлёстывало, заставляя говорить то, что он никогда не сказал бы в нормальном состоянии. Хиджиката просто нарывался, и, когда Такасуги его ударил, это было, пожалуй, лучшее, что случилось с ним за последние дни.  
Каким бы взрослым и ответственным он себя ни считал, хорошая драка всё ещё оставалась самым простым способом решения проблем.   
Они с Такасуги катались по энгава, азартно обмениваясь ударами, и Хиджиката чувствовал, как бешенство переплавляется в возбуждение. Он перевернулся, пытаясь подмять Такасуги под себя, понял, что у того тоже стоит, и рассмеялся с весёлой злостью. Не столько услышал, сколько почувствовал на коже ответный смешок… а потом появился Гинтоки, и стало не до смеха.  
Хиджиката поспешно оттолкнул Такасуги и встал.  
– Гинтоки… – он замолчал, не зная, что сказать. На ум приходило только «Это не то, что ты думаешь».  
– Нет-нет, – Гинтоки выставил перед собой ладони. – Ничего не говорите, я сам угадаю. Одного из вас подменили злобным двойником, да? Или ещё круче – враги взяли вас под ментальный контроль и заставили драться, я прав? Знаю, звучит глупо, но то, что я сейчас вижу, намного, намного глупее.  
– Это…  
– Спарринг, – нашёлся Такасуги.  
– Точно, – поддержал Хиджиката. – Ты же видел, мы оба хотели разобраться с Нараку…  
– Но ты нас опередил, поэтому мы решили…  
– Немного размяться.  
Гинтоки переводил с одного на другого равнодушный взгляд, и под этим взглядом злость сдувалась, как пузырь из жвачки, оставляя только липкий стыд. Хиджиката почувствовал себя неверной женой, которую внезапно вернувшийся муж застукал с любовником. Те ещё ощущения.  
– Это супер-тупая отмазка, – решил наконец Гинтоки. – Но я готов в неё поверить, потому что проще верить в это, чем в то, что вы подрались из-за… Нет, не могу выговорить, слишком тупо.  
Он пощёлкал пальцами.  
– Ну-ка, идём со мной. У меня появилась идея.  
Хиджиката и Такасуги недоумённо переглянулись. Кажется, это был первый раз за всё время знакомства, когда они смотрели друг на друга без злости.  
– Идём-идём.   
Гинтоки помахал рукой и вернулся в дом, а они поплелись следом, как проштрафившиеся школьники за строгим учителем.

По пути им встретились два-три человека – дом стремительно пустел. В комнате Гинтоки тоже было пусто. Заботливый Шинпачи уже собрал его вещи – спортивная сумка стояла у двери. Кроме неё в комнате были только тумбочка и скатанный футон в углу.  
Гинтоки подошёл к тумбочке, выдвинул ящик и достал какой-то старый журнал.   
– Итак, проверим вашу подготовку. Назовите мою любимую дораму.  
– «В лодке по жизни», – немедленно ответил Хиджиката.  
– «Голос сердца», – сказал Такасуги. И добавил насмешливо: – Лодка давно закончилась, теперь он фанатеет по другому сопливому дерьму.   
Ещё одно напоминание о том, что он был рядом с Гинтоки все эти полгода. В отличие от Хиджикаты.  
– И… каждый получает пять баллов из десяти, – объявил Гинтоки. – Хиджиката-кун – за устаревшие сведения, а Такасуги-кун – за то, что ничего не понимает в искусстве.  
Он пролистал журнал.  
– Вот, слушайте. «Сюжет сериала «Голос сердца» вертится вокруг прекрасной Ци Пао, которая потерялась в чувствах между другом детства – добрым, но бедным Ка Менем», – он показал журналом на Такасуги, – «и красавцем-миллиардером Вон Ючем», – журнал нацелился на Хиджикату. – «Кого же выберет красавица? Что подскажет ей голос сердца?».  
– «Добрый, но бедный»? – пробормотал Хиджиката.  
– «Вон Юч»? – не остался в долгу Такасуги.  
– Интересный сериал, – скучным голосом сказал Гинтоки. – Уже тридцать две серии, а Ци Пао никак не определится с выбором. И знаете что, – он бросил журнал за спину и взялся за пояс, – я терпеть не могу затянутые сюжеты.  
– А? – сказал Хиджиката.  
– Что? – сказал Такасуги.   
Гинтоки споро расстегнул один пояс и начал развязывать второй.  
– Два по цене одного. Выгодное предложение, срок действия акции ограничен, – он взялся за ворот футболки и посмотрел с наигранным удивлением. – Или вы против?  
Футболка задралась, обнажив полоску светлой кожи на животе, и Хиджиката на секунду потерял нить дискуссии.  
– Подожди. Ты… – он потёр лоб, пытаясь сосредоточиться. – Ты предлагаешь нам… втроём?  
– Бинго! – Гинтоки подмигнул. – Эта дорама будет короткой, но горячей.  
– Нет, подожди… – запротестовал Хиджиката.  
Гинтоки наклонился, чтобы раскатать футон, и спорить стало в разы сложнее. Хиджиката уставился в стену, но голова, как стрелка компаса, тут же вернулась в прежнее положение – сказывалось полугодичное воздержание.  
– Это невозможно. И неправильно, – он посмотрел на Такасуги в поисках поддержки. – Согласен?  
Тот ответил совершенно осоловелым взглядом, и Хиджиката мысленно выругался. Если он ждал полгода, то Такасуги пришлось ждать значительно дольше.  
– В этом что-то есть, – Такасуги как будто с трудом ворочал языком. – В конце концов, вы с Гинтоки похожи. Если закрыть глаза и заткнуть уши, вас не отличишь друг от друга.  
– Не занимайся самообманом!  
Хиджиката повернулся к Гинтоки и тут же пожалел об этом, потому что тот успел раздеться до трусов. Сегодня они были голубые с узором из пингвинчиков. Хиджикате захотелось зажмуриться.  
– Слушай, – сказал он, глядя в пол, – это невозможно. Мы с ним друг друга терпеть не можем.  
– Ерунда, – Гинтоки оттянул резинку трусов. – Я за вами наблюдал, и я не слепой.   
Хиджиката почувствовал, что кончики ушей начинают гореть. Хорошо, допустим, у него вставал на Такасуги, но это ничего не значило. Мало ли на что встаёт у взрослого здорового мужчины.  
– Все в этой комнате хотят друг друга, – Гинтоки начал не спеша стягивать трусы. – Поэтому не вижу ни одной причины, чтобы жаться по углам, как робкие девственники.  
Хиджиката с трудом отвёл взгляд от того, что скрывалось под пингвинчиками, и посмотрел на Такасуги. Он не сомневался, что тот сейчас безответственно пускает слюни, но Такасуги тоже смотрел на него. В этот момент они мыслили одинаково.  
– Нет, – сказал Хиджиката твёрдо. – Так дело не пойдёт. Гинтоки, не нужно никаких уступок. Просто выбери кого-то одного. Если ты предпочитаешь его, значит… так тому и быть. Я не стану устраивать сцены. – Он повернулся к Такасуги: – Согласен?  
Тот кивнул.  
– Да. Гинтоки, если ты выберешь его, я… приму это.  
Хиджиката подозревал, что он врёт не краснея, но сейчас такие мелочи его не волновали.  
Гинтоки посмотрел на одного, потом на другого, потом закатил глаза и повалился на футон.  
– Ладно, я понял. Выбрать, значит? Хорошо… – он закинул руки за голову и прищурился. – Хорошо… я выбираю тебя. И тебя. – Такасуги и Хиджиката непонимающе переглянулись, а Гинтоки широко зевнул и закончил: – Я выбираю вас обоих. А теперь давайте трахаться.

**Такасуги**

Отказать Гинтоки мог только идиот, а Такасуги идиотом точно не был.  
Они с Хиджикатой замерли в хрупком равновесии, как в детской игре, где проигрывает тот, кто шевельнётся первым. Такасуги тряхнул головой и шагнул вперёд – он давно вырос из детских игр.  
Он подошёл к футону, опустился на колени и поцеловал Гинтоки. Запустил руку ему в волосы, медленно перебирая тёплые пружинящие под пальцами пряди и целуя осторожно, едва касаясь губ.  
Последний раз... был так давно, но он всё ещё помнил вкус губ Гинтоки – этот вкус не изменился. На секунду Такасуги позволил себе поверить, что не изменилось ничего, но тут между ними вклинился Хиджиката.  
– Ты здесь не один, – сказал он сквозь зубы.  
Такасуги отодвинулся, чувствуя разочарование и горечь. Не стоило обманывать себя – изменилось слишком многое.  
Хиджиката сел на футон и положил руку Гинтоки на плечо, словно заявляя свои права. Ещё и глянул исподлобья так, что Такасуги невольно оскалился в ответ, чувствуя, как закипает утихшая было злость. Будь они здесь одни, дело закончилось бы дракой, но они были не одни.  
– Наконец-то он до нас снизошёл, – прокомментировал Гинтоки, улыбаясь лениво и беззлобно.   
Он погладил Хиджикату по щеке, завёл ладонь дальше, к затылку, и притянул его к себе. Хиджиката тут же подался навстречу, прикрыв глаза и подставляя губы с такой готовностью, что у Такасуги заныло что-то внутри.   
Следовало бы отвернуться, но он не мог себя заставить – сидел и смотрел, как они целуются, как ладонь Гинтоки гладит Хиджикату по затылку, как тот поворачивает голову и мышцы на его шее напрягаются. Это было красиво – хоть сейчас рисуй с них картину или устраивай фотосессию. Человек с художественным вкусом нашёл бы, чем полюбоваться, но Такасуги роль наблюдателя никогда не интересовала.  
Он придвинулся к Гинтоки и поцеловал в шею, провёл языком до плеча, слегка прикусил ключицу. Не думать о Хиджикате, сосредоточиться только на Гинтоки. Такасуги целовал его, входя во вкус, прихватывая кожу зубами, сначала легко, потом всё ощутимее, оставляя розоватые метки. Провёл ладонью по груди, погладил сосок… и столкнулся с рукой Хиджикаты.  
Они отпрянули, меряя друг друга злыми взглядами.  
– Тише, девочки, – насмешливо протянул Гинтоки, – не ссорьтесь.  
Такасуги повернулся к нему и тут же напрочь забыл про Хиджикату. Гинтоки, голый, со спутанными кудрями, припухшими губами, со следами зубов на шее, был слишком притягателен, слишком хорош и желанен, чтобы отвлекаться. Такасуги взял его за подбородок и поцеловал снова.  
Этот поцелуй был не таким, как первый, осторожный и неуверенный, – теперь Такасуги целовал его напористо, агрессивно, прикусывая нижнюю губу, надавливая языком, вынуждая шире открыть рот. Гинтоки почти не реагировал, только откинул голову, подставляясь. Вспомнилось, что он редко проявлял инициативу, не столько целуя, сколько позволяя себя целовать. Такасуги как будто наяву услышал свой голос: «Ты что, заснул? Насколько же ты ленив?!». «Я и не просыпался, я только выгляжу проснувшимся. На самом деле я камбала». «Сомнамбула, идиот!».  
Такасуги зажмурился до боли и, не прерывая поцелуй, провёл ладонью по груди Гинтоки, вниз, по кубикам пресса, ещё ниже… и вздрогнул, почувствовав влажное прикосновение к пальцам.  
Пока он отвлёкся на поцелуй, Хиджиката ласкал Гинтоки, выписывая языком узоры на его груди и животе. Сейчас он отпрянул, прижав ладонь ко рту, и Такасуги почувствовал вспышку привычной злости – ему самому прикосновение неприятным не показалось.   
– Что, – спросил он с насмешкой, – заместитель командующего смущён?  
Хиджиката скривился с таким отвращением, словно хлебнул постного масла вместо чая.  
– Хочу прополоскать рот, – процедил он сквозь зубы.  
Рука сама собой сжалась в кулак. От удара Такасуги остановило только то, что тогда он бы снова коснулся губ Хиджикаты.   
– Эй, завязывайте уже, – недовольно сказал Гинтоки. – Это как сидеть на порно-сайте с плохим интернетом – видео постоянно прерывается на самом интересном месте. Так и импотентом можно стать.   
Одной рукой он упирался в футон за спиной, а другой лениво поглаживал член. Такасуги так и прикипел взглядом к влажной головке. Он бездумно облизнулся, наклоняясь ниже, но Хиджиката его опередил:  
– Не волнуйся, не станешь.   
Он оттолкнул руку Гинтоки и сам обхватил член. Мягко сжал, погладил головку пальцем. Гинтоки тихо застонал.  
«К чёрту», – решил Такасуги.   
Он уже ни на что не рассчитывал, а Гинтоки дал ему шанс, и этот шанс он не собирался упускать – ни Хиджиката, ни конец света не могли его остановить.

Он развязал оби, повёл плечами, освобождаясь от юкаты, и придвинулся к Гинтоки, прижавшись кожа к коже. Поцеловал под ухом, уткнулся лицом в плечо, наслаждаясь ощущениями от тепла его тела, от звука его стонов, от запаха его волос. Погладил по спине, надавливая костяшками на позвоночник, и провёл вниз до ягодиц. Гинтоки выдохнул, обнял его за плечи, нащупал старый шрам и обвёл пальцами по краю.   
Такасуги замер. Шрам он получил, свалившись с дерева ещё ребёнком. Гинтоки всегда нравилось трогать его, вылизывать, прикусывать во время секса. Прошло столько лет, но сейчас он нашёл этот шрам безошибочно, как будто помнил всё время.  
Такасуги зажмурился до боли, с трудом сглотнул, пытаясь восстановить дыхание. Один этот жест Гинтоки стоил всего: Хиджиката, гарем из куртизанок, тентакли – он того стоил.  
Тем более, мелькнула непрошеная мысль, Хиджиката был не самым худшим вариантом.  
Такасуги не успел додумать, как, словно по заказу, почувствовал на себе тяжёлый взгляд.   
Хиджиката смотрел на него поверх плеча Гинтоки, нехорошо прищурившись. Такасуги вызывающе ему улыбнулся – у Хиджикаты дёрнулась бровь – улыбка Такасуги стала шире.  
– Хиджиката-кун, – вдруг позвал Гинтоки, заставив обоих вздрогнуть, как детей, которых застали за шалостью.  
– Давай, раздевайся, – приказал Гинтоки. – Ты остался последний…  
– Как монашка на оргии, – прокомментировал Такасуги.  
Хиджиката ожёг его яростным взглядом. Чёлка у него растрепалась, на щеках выступил злой румянец. «Определённо, не худший вариант», – подумал Такасуги. Член дёрнулся, когда Хиджиката начал развязывать оби, и Такасуги сдался.   
Он хотел Хиджикату. Не как Гинтоки, но хотел – глупо было отрицать.  
Хиджиката снял юкату, оставшись в одних тёмных боксёрах, и хмуро посмотрел на Гинтоки.  
– Доволен?  
Ткань боксёров сильно натянулась.  
– А то, – Гинтоки протянул руку и накрыл выпуклость ладонью. – Не нужно прятать своего маленького дружка.  
– Он не маленький, эй.  
Вместо ответа Гинтоки сжал пальцы. Хиджиката бессильно выругался, и Такасуги вдруг представил, как заваливает его на футон, вот такого, злого, но не сопротивляющегося. Картинка была настолько яркая, что если бы у него уже не стоял, то встал бы в одну секунду.  
Конечно, именно сейчас Хиджиката решил посмотреть на него. Их взгляды столкнулись, и на мгновение между ними установилось полное взаимопонимание. Совсем не дружеское, нет – это было понимание на уровне «я тебя выебу – попытайся». Глаза Хиджикаты почернели, то ли от злости, то ли от другого чувства – Такасуги не успел разобраться, потому что Гинтоки обхватил его за шею и привлёк к себе.  
– Не отвлекайся.  
Такасуги не нужно было упрашивать. Он поцеловал Гинтоки в губы, потом в скулу, потом прикусил мочку уха, поцелуями спустился до плеча. Гинтоки вспотел, его кожа стала солоноватой на вкус, и Такасуги с удовольствием прикусил её и облизал место укуса. Гинтоки тем временем забрался к нему в трусы, отодвинул резинку, высвобождая член. Такасуги задержал дыхание – под давлением плотной ткани он не чувствовал это так остро, но теперь возбуждение стало чересчур сильным. Он глубоко вдохнул, стараясь контролировать себя, погладил Гинтоки по бедру, потом просунул пальцы между ягодиц, лаская нежную, влажную от испарины кожу. Гинтоки гортанно застонал, двигая бёдрами, и Такасуги снова укусил его за плечо, чтобы привести в чувство их обоих. Он протолкнул пальцы глубже, нащупал анальное отверстие, надавил, но туго сжатая дырка не поддалась. Такасуги нахмурился – разве Гинтоки не спал с Хиджикатой все последние дни? Мысль появилась и исчезла, уступая место другой: нужна была смазка.  
– Стойте, стойте, – вдруг сказал Гинтоки.  
Такасуги моргнул и послушно остановился. Гинтоки чуть отполз назад, оглядел их с Хиджикатой, хитро прищурившись. Это было не к добру.  
– Давайте, – требовательно сказал Гинтоки, – сделайте это, порадуйте Гин-сана.  
Такасуги сразу понял, что он имеет в виду. Хиджиката, видимо, тоже, потому что начал протестовать.  
– С чего ты взял, что я стану…  
Гинтоки поцокал языком.  
– Хиджиката-кун, мы же одна команда и должны работать сообща. Разве не этому учит нас Джамп?  
– Я не читаю Джамп.  
– И тебя можно только пожалеть.  
– Пф, Шонен Мэгэзин в сто раз лучше...  
Такасуги достаточно их изучил, чтобы знать: так продолжать они могут бесконечно. У него не было ни времени, ни терпения, и чёрт бы его побрал, если ему этого не хотелось.  
Он потянулся вперёд, схватил Хиджикату за волосы, разворачивая к себе, и поцеловал.  
– Наконец-то, – прокомментировал Гинтоки.

**Хиджиката**

На предложение Гинтоки согласился бы только псих, а Хиджиката психом не был. По крайней мере, раньше – до того, как позволил развести себя на секс втроём.  
На самом деле он собирался отказать, объяснить Гинтоки, что это ненормально и совершенно невозможно, но Такасуги всё решил за него – Такасуги шагнул вперёд. Хиджиката просто не мог уступить, не мог остаться позади, и он шагнул следом, переступив через себя. Тогда ему казалось, что это точка невозвращения.  
Дальше всё было странно: наконец-то он мог целовать и касаться Гинтоки, как давно хотел, но радость приходилось делить с Такасуги. Это раздражало, бесило, злило до трясучки. Но было и что-то ещё, ещё какие-то чувства, прорывающиеся сквозь плёнку гнева, – Хиджиката не хотел давать им название. Он мог бы игнорировать эти чувства, если бы не видел их во взгляде Такасуги, как в зеркале. Вызов, азарт, желание – что бы это ни было, оно было взаимным.  
И всё равно, когда Гинтоки захотел большего, он отказался. Одно дело представлять, как завалишь Такасуги на спину и отымеешь так, чтобы даже стонать не мог, и совсем другое – сделать это. Так далеко заходить Хиджиката не собирался, но Такасуги опять всё решил за него.   
Хиджиката мог отодвинуться, или ударить, или сказать, чтобы не распускал руки, но в последний момент перехватил его взгляд. Во взгляде Такасуги было столько неприкрытой наглой похоти, что гнев испарился, исчез в одно мгновение, сметённый более сильными чувствами. Хиджиката качнулся навстречу и поцеловал его сам. Это и стало настоящей точкой невозвращения.  
Они вцепились друг в друга так яростно и жадно, словно очень долго умирали от жажды в пустыне и наконец-то дорвались до воды. Губы сталкивались, языки скользили друг по другу, как клинки, высекая искры, зубы ранили до крови – не поцелуй, а бой. Такасуги с силой просунул язык ему в рот – Хиджиката позволил, наслаждаясь головокружительным ощущением потери контроля. Это походило на свободное падение, когда от тебя уже ничего не зависит. Наверное, то же самое чувствуешь, делая сэппуку.  
Они оторвались друг от друга, чтобы перевести дух. Хиджиката открыл глаза, только сейчас осознав, что закрывал их, и тут же пожалел об этом. Волосы упали Такасуги на лицо, глаз ярко блестел сквозь спутанные пряди, губы потемнели и припухли – заметив взгляд Хиджикаты, он облизнулся неспешным расчетливым движением. Ублюдок. Если бы не резинка боксёров, прижимавшая член, Хиджиката кончил бы прямо сейчас.   
Такасуги насмешливо улыбнулся и открыл рот – наверняка для очередного оскорбления, которые мог генерировать бесконечно. Хиджиката не дал ему такой возможности, резко притянув ещё ближе к себе, углубляя поцелуй, словно бросаясь на меч. Такасуги стиснул пальцы на его шее, крепко, не вырваться, поменял позу – Хиджиката почувствовал прижавшееся к бедру колено и тут же просунул под него руку, затаскивая Такасуги на себя.  
– Вот это да, – сказал Гинтоки. – Я, конечно, знал, что будет горячо, но не ожидал, что настолько.  
Хиджиката вздрогнул. Он совсем забыл, что Гинтоки тоже здесь – до сих пор ему казалось, что такое невозможно.  
Гинтоки сидел, раскинув ноги, и дрочил, быстро двигая кулаком. Он раскраснелся и тяжело дышал, и, кажется, неплохо проводил время.  
– Вы продолжайте, – сказал он, прерывисто выдыхая. В таком состоянии трудно было изобразить равнодушный тон, но ему почти удалось. – Только подождите, пока я включу камеру.  
Хиджиката и Такасуги, не сговариваясь, опрокинули его на футон.  
– Нравится подглядывать? – спросил Хиджиката.  
– Видел бы ты себя, не спрашивал бы, – пробормотал Гинтоки и выгнулся, когда Хиджиката сжал его член у основания.  
Такасуги сел напротив и начал стягивать трусы. Хиджиката наклонился поцеловать Гинтоки, невольно косясь в ту сторону.  
У Такасуги обнаружился косой белый шрам совсем рядом с бедренной артерией – на сантиметр левее, и он бы сейчас кормил червей. Шрам пересекал бедро, Хиджиката проследил за ним взглядом до поджавшихся яиц и выше – вдоль крупного, потемневшего от прилившей крови члена к блестящей головке. Во рту вдруг пересохло, и Хиджиката с усилием сглотнул.   
Такасуги поймал его взгляд и самодовольно улыбнулся.  
– Заместитель командующего хочет мне отсосать? Не волнуйся, если не умеешь, я обучу тебя азам.  
Хиджиката прищурился.  
– Не сомневаюсь, что ты в этом профи.  
– Ещё бы, – встрял Гинтоки. – Не зря же его прозвали Золотым горлом Кихе… ай!  
Такасуги дёрнул его за сосок.  
– Заткнись, или я скажу, как прозвали тебя.   
– И как? – заинтересовался Хиджиката.  
– Сладкий серебряный демон.  
Такасуги улыбнулся, и Гинтоки улыбнулся в ответ. Наверное, это была какая-то шутка, понятная только им двоим, – одна из множества вещей, о которых Хиджиката не знал и не мог знать.  
Он ждал, что разозлится, но не было ни злости, ни ревности, только интерес.  
– Похоже на индейское имя.  
Такасуги тихо засмеялся, а Гинтоки обиделся.  
– Мы сегодня будем трахаться? Поговорить я и с Сайто могу.  
А вот он, похоже, ревновал.   
Хиджиката улыбнулся, наклоняясь над ним, целуя в припухшие губы, потом в напряжённую шею. Гинтоки часто задышал, обнял за плечи, отвечая на поцелуй. Хиджиката подхватил его под поясницу, приподнимая, Гинтоки закинул ноги ему на бёдра, и они продолжили целоваться, медленно и неспешно сплетаясь языками, так медленно и неспешно, как нравилось им обоим.  
На задницу легли крепкие твёрдые ладони, и Хиджиката остановился. Это не мог быть Гинтоки, если только он не отрастил ещё одну пару рук.   
Разумеется, это оказался Такасуги. Хиджиката ожёг его взглядом, и ублюдок тут же принял невинный вид.  
– Всего лишь хотел помочь тебе избавиться от лишней одежды.  
Хиджиката нахмурился, Такасуги улыбнулся. Ну ладно.  
– Ну ладно, – Хиджиката оставил Гинтоки и перекатился на спину. – Вперёд.  
Такасуги выглядел удивлённым. Если он ждал возмущения, то напрасно: Хиджиката уже сделал сэппуку, пути назад не было. 

Под его взглядом Такасуги взялся за резинку боксёров и потянул вниз. Ткань пропиталась смазкой и плохо скользила по вспотевшей коже – Хиджиката зашипел, когда резинка передавила напряжённый член, но Такасуги не успокоился, пока не стянул боксёры до колен. И на этом остановился.   
Проморгавшись, Хиджиката увидел, что он смотрит на возбуждённый, колом стоящий член, как заворожённый.  
– Эй.  
Такасуги только медленно моргнул. От этого взгляда Хиджикате стало жарко. Нестерпимо захотелось схватить за волосы, надавить на затылок, заставив опустить голову ниже и взять в рот. Он уже поднял руку, но Гинтоки вдруг вклинился между ними.  
– Знаете, – он обхватил член Хиджикаты, легонько сжал пальцы, – я всего лишь хотел подзаработать.  
– Да ну? – Хиджиката повернулся на бок, чтобы ему было удобнее, обнял за шею и поцеловал в уголок рта. – И как же?  
– Думал, сниму вас на камеру, – Гинтоки задвигал кулаком увереннее, – а потом продам видео за большие деньги. Думал назвать это «Зов плоти».   
– И что же пошло не так?  
– Дай угадаю, – Такасуги устроился за ним и обхватил поперёк груди, прижавшись к спине, – у тебя нет камеры.   
Гинтоки мотнул головой.  
– Я просто не смог оставаться в стороне.  
– Молчи уже, балабол, – нежно посоветовал Хиджиката перед тем, как поцеловать его.   
Как бы сильно он ни хотел Такасуги, Гинтоки он хотел по-другому. Гинтоки он не только хотел.   
Но сейчас сентиментальные признания, даже самому себе, были бы неуместны, поэтому он просунул руку между их телами, нащупал член Гинтоки и… наткнулся на ладонь Такасуги.  
Они уставились друг на друга поверх плеча Гинтоки, Такасуги вызывающе улыбнулся. Ещё десять минут назад Хиджиката испытал бы приступ гнева. Сейчас он просто накрыл его ладонь своей – и спустя секунду тот ослабил хватку.  
Их пальцы сплелись на члене Гинтоки, как на рукояти меча, и в чём-то это было даже интимнее, чем поцелуй или секс.  
– Отлично, – пробормотал Гинтоки хрипло, – давно пора было пожать друг другу руки.  
– Заткнись, – сказали они хором.  
На удивление, Гинтоки послушался.   
Найти общий ритм оказалось непросто, ведь приходилось подстраиваться не под одного, а под двоих. В итоге тем, кто задавал темп, стал Гинтоки. Он дрочил Хиджикате, продёргивая член в кулаке, сначала дразняще медленно, потом всё быстрее, и двигал бёдрами навстречу Такасуги, который тёрся о его ягодицы. Хиджиката беспорядочно целовал Гинтоки в шею и плечи и дрочил ему вместе с Такасуги. Тесно переплетённые пальцы двигались одновременно, сначала вверх, потом вниз. Когда Такасуги усиливал хватку, Хиджиката чувствовал это и следовал его примеру, также как Такасуги останавливался и ждал, когда он обводил пальцем головку. Они как будто играли на Гинтоки в две руки, и тот изгибался, зажатый между ними, и всё громче стонал, то вжимаясь ягодицами в пах Такасуги, то подставляя шею под укусы Хиджикаты.  
Было хорошо и одуряюще неловко. Хиджиката попытался просунуть колено между ног Гинтоки и опять столкнулся с Такасуги, который хотел сделать то же самое. Они сбились с ритма, но Гинтоки просто закинул ногу на бедро Хиджикаты, раскрываясь для них обоих.  
Хиджиката обхватил его за шею, привлекая ещё ближе к себе, глубоко целуя мягкий послушный рот, – Гинтоки, как всегда, едва отвечал, только повернул голову, чтобы было удобнее, – и вдруг почувствовал влажное прикосновение. Не отвлекаясь от Гинтоки, он скосил глаза. Такасуги коротко улыбнулся и снова лизнул его пальцы.  
– Теперь квиты? – спросил он насмешливо. – Или ты хочешь с процентами?  
«Заткнись», – подумал Хиджиката, прикрывая глаза, а Такасуги обхватил его указательный губами, облизывая и слегка прикусывая костяшки. Хиджиката инстинктивно попытался протолкнуть пальцы глубже, но тот увернулся с тихим смехом. Чёртов… ублюдок.  
Гинтоки, словно почувствовав, что он отвлёкся, мстительно надавил пальцем на головку, так что Хиджиката выгнулся, хватая ртом воздух, и обхватил его за талию, притискивая ещё ближе к себе.   
В комнате стояла невыносимая жара – голова кружилась от духоты, в глазах темнело, дыхания не хватало. Но вопреки здравому смыслу, они только теснее вжимались друг в друга, словно хотели расплавиться и слиться в одно целое. Слишком много рук и ног, и Хиджиката уже не мог разобрать, сколько их на футоне, кого он целует, кто тискает его ягодицы. Они продолжали дрочить друг другу и при этом были так близко, что их с Такасуги пальцы сталкивались с кулаком Гинтоки. Хиджиката настолько потерялся в ощущениях, что толком не понимал, кто дрочит ему и кому дрочит он сам. Такого секса у него ещё никогда не было.  
Гинтоки вдруг замер, напряжённый, натянутый, как струна.  
– Я… больше не… могу…  
Его трясло, все мышцы закаменели.  
– Тшшш, – пробормотал Хиджиката, ничего не соображая. – Тише…  
Такасуги вдруг громко застонал, задрожал всем телом и прижался лбом к плечу Гинтоки.   
– А Такасуги-кун сла… бак…  
Гинтоки хихикнул было, но сорвался на стон, и в кулаке Хиджикаты стало мокро и липко. Он и сам уже хотел кончить – тело свело от невыносимого возбуждения, мышцы натянулись до боли, перед глазами плясали цветные точки. Хотелось трахнуть кого-нибудь, Гинтоки или Такасуги – уже неважно, или чтобы кто-нибудь трахнул его, или отдрочить себе – только кончить.  
Чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься, он потянулся поцеловать Гинтоки и чуть не стукнулся лбами с Такасуги. Отступить не захотел ни один, и они сталкивались губами, мешая друг другу. Волосы Такасуги щекотали щёку, дыхание обжигало кожу, и всё это настолько раздражало, что Хиджиката схватил его за затылок, разворачивая к себе, и поцеловал.   
Такасуги укусил его за нижнюю губу, а Гинтоки как-то по-особенному сжал член, Хиджиката застонал прямо в рот Такасуги, вскинул бёдра, тараня кулак Гинтоки, и наконец-то кончил.

**Гинтоки**

Гинтоки зевнул и открыл глаза.   
Было лениво и сонно, мышцы приятно ныли, хотелось улыбаться. Такасуги и Хиджиката спали по обе стороны от него: Такасуги уткнулся ему в плечо, Хиджиката устроился на руке, как на подушке. Гинтоки перевёл взгляд с одного черноволосого затылка на другой, улыбаясь, как сумасшедший.   
У него получилось.  
Он боялся, действительно боялся, что потеряет кого-то из них или обоих сразу. Поэтому, с тех пор как вернулся Такасуги, он всё думал и думал, как сделать так, чтобы не пришлось отказываться ни от кого. Идея пришла неожиданно, когда Гинтоки смотрел очередную серию «Зова сердца», лениво размышляя о том, что у Вон Юча причёска почти такая же, как у Хиджикаты, а Такасуги сидел рядом и отпускал едкие комментарии к каждой реплике героев. Вот тогда-то Гинтоки и осенило.  
Конечно, в его плане было множество подводных камней: они могли не согласиться, или послать его к чёрту, или убить друг друга раньше, чем Гинтоки скажет «тройничок». Но всё прошло лучше, чем он ожидал. Намного лучше. Гинтоки всегда знал, что эти двое поладят – и частенько фантазировал, как именно и в каких позах. Но то, что они западут друг на друга с первого взгляда, оказалось неожиданностью даже для него.   
В итоге всё прошло идеально, всё получилось.   
Его распирало от радости, приходилось сдерживаться изо всех сил, чтобы не потрепать их по макушкам – вдвоём они бы его точно убили.   
Гинтоки по-идиотски улыбнулся. Как хорошо, что ему не пришлось выбирать. Он бы никогда не смог сделать выбор.

Сквозь эйфорию пробился какой-то странный звук. Гинтоки напряг слух, постепенно различая хлопанье дверей, бряцанье оружия и топот множества ног. Но ведь база была пуста… Сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как они вырубились?  
– Хиджиката-кун, Такасуги-кун, – проблеял Гинтоки. – Подъём.  
– Отвали, – буркнул Хиджиката, – у меня выходной.   
– Ты в розыске, у тебя каждый день выходной.  
Хиджиката недовольно промычал что-то, потом повернул голову.  
– Что за шум?  
– Нараку.  
– Разве ты их не убил?  
– Это другие. Те, которые нашли их тела и начали прочёсывать округу.   
– Уже? Сколько времени мы проспали?  
– Неважно. Кто-то должен разобраться с ними.  
– Заместитель командующего сегодня говорил, что хочет спустить пар, – подал голос Такасуги.  
– Я уже.  
– Как-то быстро.  
Хиджиката пнул его, попав по Гинтоки.  
– Разве не ты хвастался своим военным опытом? Иди, покажи класс.  
– На войне мы не сражались голыми.   
– Самурая не должны смущать такие мелочи.   
Хиджиката перевернулся, встал на четвереньки и пополз к своей юкате. Гинтоки и Такасуги с интересом разглядывали его задницу, Такасуги даже на локтях приподнялся для лучшего обзора.  
– Ищешь свой меч? – спросил Гинтоки.  
Хиджиката выудил из рукава сигареты с зажигалкой и посмотрел на него с недоумением.   
– Нет. Меч остался у меня в комнате.  
– И ты ещё говоришь о самураях, – не смолчал Такасуги.   
– На себя посмотри. Не припомню, чтобы у тебя был меч при себе.  
Такасуги кашлянул.  
– Знаете, – беспокойно сказал Гинтоки, – мне кажется, шум стал громче. Как будто Нараку приближаются.   
Его проигнорировали. Хиджиката снова лёг на своё место и выдохнул дым в потолок.  
– И кстати. Не называй меня заместителем командующего. Особенно в постели. Из-за этого мне кажется, что я нарушаю Устав.  
– Устав Шинсенгуми запрещает трахаться? – спросил Такасуги.  
– Только с террористами.   
– Тогда всё в порядке. Мы с Зурой больше не террористы.  
– На секс с Кацурой вы меня не уговорите, даже не мечтай.  
– Я не про тебя.  
Хиджиката непонимающе заморгал.   
Такасуги потянулся и вытащил сигарету у него изо рта.  
– Как же мне тебя называть? Тоши?  
– Убью.  
– Вон Юч?  
Хиджиката снова пнул его и снова попал по Гинтоки. Это начинало раздражать.  
Гинтоки забрал у Такасуги сигарету и глубоко затянулся.   
– Ты куришь? – поразился Хиджиката.  
– Только после секса иногда, – Такасуги посмотрел на него. – Ты разве не знаешь?  
Пришёл черёд Хиджикаты скрывать неловкость за кашлем. Гинтоки помог, всунув сигаретный фильтр ему в рот.  
– Я уверен, что слышу их в соседней комнате. А вы?  
– Кого?  
– Да Нараку же! А у нас на троих только мой боккен. Не считая тех мечей, что между ног. Мой, конечно, всегда готов к бою, но…  
– Правда? – заинтересовался Такасуги и тут же полез проверять.  
– Заходим на второй круг? – спросил Хиджиката.   
Такасуги сел на футоне.   
– Почему бы нет, – он снова протянул руку за сигаретой. – Только на этот раз одной дрочкой не обойдётся.  
– У нас даже смазки нет, – резонно возразил Хиджиката.  
Гинтоки невольно нахмурился – как-то они слишком быстро адаптировались. Ревновать было глупо, ведь именно этого он и добивался, но… он всё равно ревновал.   
– Можно использовать подручные средства, – предложил Такасуги. – Например…  
– Майонез! – осенило Гинтоки.  
– Нет.  
– Не будь таким жадным.  
– Сказал нет, значит, нет.  
Такасуги задумался.  
– Майонез? Нет, не подходит. Все руки в нём будут и язык…  
– Язык? – переспросил Хиджиката.  
Такасуги покосился на него с озорной улыбкой. Гинтоки не видел у него такой улыбки тысячу лет, Гинтоки очень хотел увидеть её снова. Но он даже представить не мог, что Такасуги будет так улыбаться кому-то, кроме него.  
– Ты даже не представляешь.   
Глаза Хиджикаты потемнели.  
– Покажешь мне? – спросил он, понизив голос.  
От этого взгляда и голоса у Гинтоки член задёргался. Когда Хиджиката так смотрел, хотелось наброситься на него прямо на улице у всех на виду – Гинтоки каждый раз сдерживался воистину героическим усилием. И вот теперь, когда он получил право набрасываться на Хиджикату в любое время дня и ночи, тот вздумал смотреть этим своим сногсшибательным взглядом на Такасуги.   
Ревновать их друг к другу после того, как сам же и свёл, было нелогично, но Гинтоки никогда не отличался последовательностью.  
– Даже не думайте, что можете удивить Гин-сана, – он покачал коленом, привлекая их внимание. – Вам, детишкам, ещё сто лет…  
Дверь распахнулась, и в комнату вкатились Нараку, про которых он успел напрочь забыть.  
– Они здесь! – крикнул первый парень в шляпе.  
Боккен вонзился ему в лицо, заставив захрипеть и рухнуть навзничь.  
– Стучаться нужно, – прокомментировал Такасуги.  
– Скорее сюда! – крикнул второй парень в шляпе и подавился своим криком, когда Хиджиката воткнул ему в живот копьё его же соратника.  
Из коридора с топотом набегала новая порция шляп.  
– Такасуги! – крикнул Хиджиката. – Ты там заснул?  
– Минутку.  
Такасуги не спеша завязывал оби.  
– Нашёл время прихорашиваться!  
– Я не привык сверкать задом перед врагами. Или это твоя особая техника? Так вот почему тебя прозвали демо…  
Копьё воткнулось в стену над плечом Такасуги.  
– Что ты там говоришь? Я не расслышал.  
Такасуги выдернул копьё и метнул в Нараку, замахнувшегося на Хиджикату.  
– Следи за своим тылом.  
– А ты мастер двусмысленностей, да?  
Гинтоки повернулся на бок, подложил ладони под щёку и закрыл глаза. Пока забияки развлекались, усталый и довольный Гин-сан мог предаваться заслуженному отдыху.   
Сегодня определённо был его день, всё прошло даже лучше, чем он надеялся. Ни скандалов, ни жертв – Нараку не в счёт, – самый мирный и приятный способ решения проблем. Может, следовало запатентовать его и продавать страждущим?   
Гатсу и Зеро это бы не помогло, как и бедняжке Ци Пао – воспитание и цензура никогда не позволили бы ей замутить тройничок. А вот для Зуры ещё не всё было потеряно.


End file.
